Federation of Cathlium
Overview The Federation of Cathlium is a socialist republic. Resorces are allocated by the governing body of the Federation and there is a unusually high amount of transparency between public and government that has allowed it to go on without much issue of corruption. They are the most peaceful nation in Aetherian and have 13 jump-points in there nation. Species The Cathlium are an aquatic species that require a salt water environment to survive. This makes it hard for them to gain new worlds to live on, travel to other nations or hold embassies. At full length They are 3 meters tall from the top of their head to the bottom of their tail. They come in multiple colors and variations that are split into 5 major groups: Highlands, Koi, regal/royal, Orca and Zail. The Cathlium have psionic abilities, this seems to have come from needing to communicate through waters. Being so psionically gifted also leads to them being greatly effected by psionic feedback; where they will feel every bit of the pain that is inflicted upon another near by them, up to 20 meters. Sub species: Highlanders Noted for their light green skin and fin like appendages around their head that resemble a shall. Highlanders are found in shallow waters around the equator and some of the most common type of Cathlium seen both inside and out of their territory. Koi Koi are pink colored with two fines extending off their forehead and wider thin fins. They are commonly find near fresh water sources and where salt isn't as prevalent. Aboard Cathlium ships they often have to wear specialized salt filters to keep salt from clogging up their gills. Regal/royal Seen as a salmon color and with wide fins that often resemble a frilly dress it's easy to see why they get the called the royal breed of Cathlium. In truth Cathlium have no ranking structure, the name comes from from outsiders who refer to them as this and the Cathlium have taken to using it too, despite little understanding of the context Orca Found in the north and covered in a layer of blubber they have a deep dark blue skin tone with a white under belly. They also seem to have hair on their head but this is actually more like the bristles found on a whale. They tend to be more endurance focused swimmers then the quick bursts of speed of the other species of Cathlium. Zail Known for being the "aggressive" one's in Cathlium culture due to their smaller amount of psionic powers the Zail tend to live in the deeper areas and are known for their love of speed in all things. Despite being "aggressive" this is to Cathlium standards and they would only fight in self defense as a last resort, which to the Cathlium is considered far more aggressive then any other species of Cathlium. Home world Cathlius History Cathlium history is historically dry as the species had very few conflicts throughout its entire 5,000 year history. Primary marks of history were their discovery of thermal vents that allowed them to set up more advanced societies. Following this they built a highly scientifically minded society that values ideas and decrying violence. Eventually their desire for knowledge took them beyond their world and they developed higher forms of travel and acceded past their watery world. they stretched out seeking new knowledge and encountered other nations such as the Mass Alliance. Though they avoided any conflict as best they could and kept to their own devices. When potential conflict arises they often seek the aid of the mass alliance's stronger navy in exchange for payment of technology or money. Even to this day their ships are very lightly armed and not very well designed for any form of combat. Culture The Cthlium are mostly pacifist and value scientific pursuits and other forms of acquiring knowledge. Their economy is often very volatile and as such a socialist reform was the best option. For the most part the Cathlium seem to see themselves as all equal, though those of higher achievement do stand above others. Fleets Ship types: * Xalmorina Class * Pegasus Class * Jerico Class * Tempest Class * Diplomacy Class * Odessy class